Communications networks provide communications between network elements. For example, a communications network, such as a wireless communications network, allows users to access remote information. The amount of data accessed and downloaded by a user may be significant and may cause delays in response time with respect to the amount of time a user waits for the requested data.
With regard to data accesses, particularly downloads, it is generally accepted that a user's downloading habits are predictable and the cost of transmitting/receiving data changes dramatically over time (e.g., systems are often under-loaded). Current technologies involving predictive downloading focus on the user application level. Specific applications in user equipment (UE) may use predictive downloading to prefetch data and minimize response time when a user actually requests data.